Player Card
Player Cards are the personal profiles that each penguin "owns". These can be accessed by simply clicking on the player's penguin avatar. If a player is a Member, they will have a membership badge in the upper left hand corner of their player card. For this badge, it looks different depending on how long you've been a member or how long you've subscribed for. The levels are just a badge, a badge with one stripe, with two and three and then a badge with three stripes and a star as the highest level. Each stripe is added every 6 months. But it doesn't mean that you have to earn them all at once. It just "Freezes" if you've suddenly become a non-member. The actual appearance of the card has changed. If a item fails to load, an X appears in that slot. This is where the user can change their penguin's attire/appearance. Users can also find out how many coins they have. When a item is put on, it fades onto the card, instead of suddenly appearing. Features Each player card has an enlarged image of the player's penguin. Player cards can also have backgrounds, clothes and pins/flags. From here, you can ask them to be your buddy, or remove them from your buddy list; if they are your buddy, find them or visit their Igloo; send them a post card; add/remove them to/from your Ignore list or report them to a Moderator. Other Penguins' Player Cards If you see Rockhopper's player card, instead of a buddy sign, it will be a free gift, which is a Background. It is the same with the Club Penguin Band, Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rookie and Sensei. If you click on your own penguin you will see your coin amount and you can access your belongings by clicking on one of the two tabs. If you click somebody else's Player Card, you cannot see their coin amount. Instead, it will have other options; one of them is backgrounds colors and pins the other is clothes. Player Card Categories The CPIP project changed the Player Card into a new design so that you can find things easily and was sorted into Head Items, Face Items, Neck Items, Body Items, Hand Items, Feet Items, Colors and Other Items. In Other Items three more categories come up which are Pins/Flags, Awards and Backgrounds. There is a Player card change idea. It will only come if it has the most votes. It adds a smile to the penguin. Gallery Penguins Player cards 222221 - Copy.png|An old player card (Note: The spy phone). qrqrqrq.png|Player card with stamps feature. Others penguins Player cards File:Normal penguin.PNG|Old Player card of other penguins. File:Player_card_1123435.png|New Player card of other penguins. Famous Penguins Player cards Rockhopper player.jpg|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper1.1.1.1.1.PNG|Rockhopper's new Player Card. File:Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's new Player Card. File:Sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card (when he was known as ??????). File:Sensei card brand new.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic's Card.png|Aunt Arctic's Player Card. File:Cadence card.png|Cadence's Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card. Stompin Bob.png|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. G Billy.png|G Billy's new Player Card. Petey K.png|Petey K's new Player Card. FrAnKy.png|Franky's new Player Card. Screenshot 496.png|Puffle Handler's Player Card. Others File:Playercard2.png|Normal and New player cards. See also *Inventory *Penguin External Links Player Card makers are custom tools for picking clothing for a penguin. Links for some of these makers are listed below: *Player Card Maker 1 *Player Card Maker 2 *Player Card Maker 3